<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cookie Crumbs by Vaizo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750669">Cookie Crumbs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaizo/pseuds/Vaizo'>Vaizo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Oral Sex, Two-pump chump, blowjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:22:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaizo/pseuds/Vaizo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonic makes a mess. Shadow is okay with it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cookie Crumbs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>18+ sonic ship server link ✨ https://discord.gg/hFgXUn8dUx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shadow grunted quietly as his bluer half fumbled out of bed. He figured it was only to use the bathroom, but rustling noises from the pantry moments later squashed his assumption. Sonic reentered their room with a box of cookies, and sat on the bed. The tired hog wrapped his arms around the other’s midsection and pulled him close, hoping to discreetly encourage him back under the covers. He ignored the hint and resumed snacking away, lacking mindfulness over the crumbs he’d begun dropping on his partner’s chest. Shadow sighed as they continued to pepper his fur like sugary hail. His voice was gravelly from being freshly woken up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Faker… you’re dropping more on me than you’re getting in your mouth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oops. Sorry, Shad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He set the box aside to lean over his mate, and began darting his tongue out onto cookie-covered fur. The dark hedgehog moaned in surprise, but held still. Sonic paused for a moment at the quiet sound, before resuming his cleanup with longer, fuller contact licks. Shadow began breathing heavily as his arms loosely snaked around the other’s torso. Quicker than he’d expected, his member had emerged from its pouch to throb against the blue blur’s abdomen. In a bout of spontaneity, Sonic slunk down lower so that he was face-to-face with the offending organ. He latched his mouth sideways onto the base, and started lavishing it with his tongue. His mate grit his teeth in pleasure. The muscular appendage wound its way up the shaft to massage the inside of Shadow’s tip, eliciting a throaty groan from him. Dark hands moved to hold Sonic’s head in place. The combination of saliva and cool air in their bedroom had the biohog lightly thrusting upwards, demanding access to the other’s warm mouth. Sonic snorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gimme a moment to prep, you impatient needle mouse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite himself, Shadow let out a breathy laugh, which turned into a groan when the blue hog enveloped the entirety of his shaft. Pleasure bubbled up throughout his body and amplified when Sonic swathed his tongue along the underside. He bobbed his head slowly, cautious of his gag reflex, before gradually increasing the pace. The striped hedgehog was too tired to take in this much pleasure - he was about to peak, and he couldn’t be damned to stop it. He moved a hand to grasp his base and hold out, but Sonic wanted to push his buttons. He sucked particularly hard, causing Shadow to grit his teeth. He thumped his head onto the pillow and let out a guttural growl that accompanied a series of pulses from within his cock, signaling his release. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Realizing he had lost, he let the base go in favour of grasping the sheets beneath. The devious blue blur lurched downward to take his mate in completely, and relished in the strong throbbing as streams of cum shot down his throat. He gulped them down with an eagerness that even he didn’t expect to have. Sonic unsheathed most of it, and suckled on the tip to catch the last few drops. Shadow was still gasping for control over himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hnn… you keep doing that and I’ll be hard again. Sonic…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hedgehog reluctantly let the other’s semi-flaccid member slide out of his mouth with a pop, and gave it one more cheeky lick before drawing himself back up onto the bed. He burrowed into the blankets next to his more than gratified partner, who pulled him close and gave him a peck on the forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have my permission to drop crumbs on me any time from now on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic only snorted before drifting off alongside his mate.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>